theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Strength
'''Super Strength '''is a physiological ability possessed by vampires, werewolves, hybrids and The Old Ones. This in addition to granting them great endurance, allows them to be stronger and more physically powerful than any human and possibly large animals. Super strength varies among users depending on their age, species, and diet as consuming human blood makes them the strongest. List of Users Vampires Vampires have super strength and grow stronger with the passing of time. They have been seen to be stronger than werewolves. However, vampires are weaker than The Old Ones such as Eric and Hybrids such as André. Vampires often use this ability in conjunction with their super speed to send people flying with fast movements. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, send people flying and break and move heavy objects. Werewolves Werewolves also have super strength to a degree and grow stronger as time passes, though they are relatively weaker than vampires. Though when they change into their wolf form, their strength reaches its primal peak and allows them the potential to kill non-original vampires. It is unknown how strong werewolves are compared to hybrids in their wolf form. The Old Ones The Old Ones are much stronger than even the oldest of normal vampires, mainly as they were created for the sole purpose of fending themselves off of werewolves. They are stronger than werewolves that are even in their wolf forms. Normal vampires are usually no match for an Old One, except with the element of surprise. This ability has been used to break necks and spines, ripping out internal orgains from even hybrids and break and move heavy objects. Their impact can send people flying. The Old Ones can also shatter windows and doors with even the smallest objects, such as anything from rooled-up newspapers and things as small as quarters as Eric threw a handfull of quarters as a window and the window exploded. Hybrids Hybrids have the largest degree of super strength, being stronger than The Old Ones, werewolves, and vampires. This is due to the half werewolf, half vampire nature which make up a hybrid. This show of substantial strength has been demonstrated by the original known hybrid, André. However, newborn hybrids are not stronger than older vampires as was demonstrated in Season 5 by Eric who incapitated a hybrid's heart effortlessly and briefly fought his adversaries with barely any difficulty. It seems that while hybrids have mixed powers, it perhaps works separately such as age for their vampire side and the phases of the moon for their werewolf side. A newborn hybrid in human form is weaker than older vampires, but will likely be stronger in the wolf form. Magic Although Magic in the traditional sense does not offer the user increased strength, there are a few schools of magic that do. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic is the act of gaining power through sacrificing supernatural beings. There are limits though such as the need to have a channeling source otherwise the power would fade. As a side effect, the supernatural creature such as vampires are eradicated. However, if a witch was to channel an immortal creature such as an Old One; they could become tremendously powerful. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Tribrids Category:Immortals